


Samhain Stars

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna’s prediction takes Charlie by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samhain Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



The Samhain fires of Godric’s Hollow glowed through the trees, granting the cool autumnal night an otherworldly glow. This suited Luna Lovegood down to her five-coloured toe-socks. This time more than any she felt she fit into this world. Sometimes she thought her mother had taken part of Luna’s soul with her when she’d died, leaving her split between worlds.

Luna stretched her arms above her head, reaching for the far-off stars, sparkling in the sky. She didn’t startle as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Luna snuggled into the wide chest.

Warm lips ghosted behind her ear. She tilted her face up to see Charlie Weasley’s face replace her view. "Whatcha lookin’ at up there?" he asked, eyes warm. 

"My future," she told him promptly.

For an instant she felt him stop breathing. His arms tightened around her, and she reached up to cup his cheek.

"It’s quite a bright one, you know. Everything points to it." Her fingers traced a string of freckles. Freckles made up her favourite constellations.

"Mumbo-jumbo," he murmured, but she knew he didn’t mean it. He always believed her. Besides, his lips moved warmly on hers, and words were no longer needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_halloween in 2013 for ragdoll. Prompt: Cool autumn nights, bonfires, Charlie/Luna were the ones I chose to work with.


End file.
